This invention relates to a fiber optic radiation transmission system in which an optical fiber and a source of radiation are connected to establish optical communication therebetween. This invention also relates to a system which is useful for connecting an optical fiber and a source of radiation and establishing optical communication therebetween.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a system, including an optical fiber and a connector, in which the connector brings an end of the optical fiber into optical communication with a radiation source and secures the optical fiber end in this communicating relationship in preparation for use.
Typically, the connecting of an optical fiber and a radiation source has been accomplished by placing a standard ferrule and a standard connector, such as a SMA 905 ferrule and a SMA 905 connector, on the end of the optical fiber, and screwing a nut on the connector onto a correspondingly threaded standard bulkhead connector, such as a SMA 905 bulkhead connector, thereby biasing the ferrule against a shoulder in the bulkhead. This system is disadvantageous in that the nut on the connector is difficult to manipulate when screwing the nut into the bulkhead. Additionally, it is difficult for the user to know whether or not the nut has been screwed in sufficiently to bias the ferrule properly against the shoulder in the bulkhead in order to obtain good optical communication between the optical fiber and the radiation source.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a fiber optic radiation transmission system in which an optical fiber and a radiation source are connected in a convenient manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an optical fiber connector system in which an optical fiber and a radiation source are connected in a convenient manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system which is useful to establish good optical communication between an end of an optical fiber and a source of radiation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method of connecting an optical fiber and a radiation source.